Super Vikings
by Queen Valka
Summary: A modern AU with the older Berk kids. They start off normal collage kids but Hiccup accidently discovers a new chemical in chemistry that he believes to be a medicine but it's a lot more than that. Suggested adult jokes but no sexual content other than kissing. And by the way the twins don't share a power or anything like that.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup." Astrid knocked on her boyfriends bedroom door. Hiccup opened the door and the wrong time and got punched in the face."Oh oh. I'm sorry." Hiccup pinched his nose. "That's okay. Come on in." She stepped inside. "Are you sure you're alright." "It's not bleeding so yeah." Astrid plopped down on her spinning chair next to his. She began twirling in it and she accidently knocked over a basket of clothes. "You really need to do your laundry." Hiccup chuckled and sat next to her at the computer.

He logged onto his live video chat website. "I still can't believe Fishlegs got tickets to comic con." Astrid laughed. "I can't believe he took Snotlout over me. They aren't friends." "No but Snotlout kind of demanded to go to spend time with Ruffnut." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "He really doesn't give up. Hey guys!" The camera was set up. Their three friends were calling from the bus using Fishlegs phone. Snotlout and Fishlegs waved but Ruffnut searched around in the background."Um, Tuffnut didn't come?" Astrid winced. Tuffnut was Ruffnut's brother and room mate. Before she left they had a huge fight about Fishlegs being at the apartment to often."Um, no. We didn't really invite him. Sorry. We didn't know you wanted to talk to him." Ruffnut chuckled. "I didn't. Just wanted to be sure if he was there or not."

Fishlegs snatched the phone from Ruffnut."Hiccup, did you feed Meatlug when I was away? And do the laundry?" Hiccup's eyes widened." I did feed Meatlug yes." "And the laundry?" "That's your job." Fishlegs raised an eyebrow."Not when I'm away." Astrid pushed Hiccup aside."Sooo. What did you guys get. Any souvenirs?" Astrid looked at Ruffnut specifically. "Yes. Calm your self. I got you a spider man T-shirt." Ruffnut pulled out a red shirt with a spider man spider on the front."Yay. You're an awesome friend." Hiccup tried to get back in the cameras view. "Anything for me?" Hiccup smiled dumbly.

Fishlegs answered." I know you like dragons and stuff like that so I got a Game of Thrones shirt that had a dragon on it." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Is it suspiciously in your size so I can't wear it?" Fishlegs coughed uncomfortably."W-whaaat? Nooo. Are you kidding me. It's a size oh..." He read the tag on the shirt he pulled out,"oh, you know what it is my size. Sorry." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "We're only a few hours away. Finish the laundry." Fishlegs pointed at Hiccup."Alright Mr. Bossy." Snotlout yanked the phone out of Fishlegs hands. "Give me that!" "Hey!" Fishlegs reached for the phone but Snotlout held it out to far while pushing Fishlegs back. "I think I made some significant progress with Ruffnut." "No you haven't." " But she won't admit it." Hiccup crossed his arms. "Good for you. Well we have to go. See you when you get back." Astrid clicked the camera off.

"So Astrid can you help me with the laundry please?" "No. I'm not helping you fold Fishlegs underwear. But I'll make some Mac and cheese." Hiccup gulped. She could not cook. At all."Alright fine." Astrid left the room and Hiccup got to work folding.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Snotlout complained. Fishlegs groaned. "No! No we're not there. Towns only about two miles away. You can wait two miles can't you." It was silent for a minute. "No." "Ugg. Why did I let you come again?" "Because I made you give me the ticket." Fishlegs rolled his eyes and pouted. Ruffnut was sitting between them. She was the most annoyed. "Wheels on the bus g round and-" "Stop! Enough with the bus song?" Ruffnut mumbled curse words under her breath.

another half hour passed. "Are we there yet?" "Actually yes! Look!" Ruffnut hopped out of her seat and tried to run off the bus. "Later losers!" the bus driver yelled back at her. "Ma'am please take your seat. You may get off when the bus comes to a complete stop." Ruffnut shrunk back into her seat. "Of course. Sorry." Snotlout snickered but Ruffnut elbowed him in a not so pleasant place.

* * *

_I know there's no super powers yet but that will come. The first two chapters will be introductions to the characters and their lives. I'll get into the super powers stuff soon. Just so you know. Ruffnut and Tuffnut are roommates. Hiccup and Fishlegs are roommates. Heather and Astrid are roommates but Astrid practically lives with Hiccup. Snotlout lives with his parents still. Again I'll get to the super hero part soon. Thank's for reading. Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuck!" Astrid looked up from the computer. Hiccup was holding Fishlegs underpants as far away as he could. "They're clean right?" Astrid laughed at her boyfriends gagging expression. "I think so." Astrid raised an eyebrow. "They what's the problem?" "Astrid. These are underwear. Clean or not it's disgusting." Hiccup dropped them back in the basket. "What are these?" Astrid picked up a pair of pick boxer shorts. Hiccup snatched them from her. "Those are mine. This is why Fishlegs does the laundry."

Astrid chortled. Someone knocked on the front door. "I got it!" Astrid leaped out of the chair and darted for the door. She looked to see who it was and smiled. She opened the door."Hey Heather." Hiccup threw the baskets to the side and ran out of his room closing the door behind him." Hi Heather." Heather rolled her eyes."Um, hi Hiccup. Astrid, when are you coming home? Or are you spending the night here again." Hiccup turned red. Astrid shook her head." I'm staying here for supper. Or at least until Fishlegs get's here. you can stay too." Hiccup glared at her."Well, it's Hiccup's apartment. "Heather gestured to the boy" S-sure. I just finished my chores. Want to rent a movie or something?" Astrid rolled her eyes. Heather checked her watch.

"I've got some time to kill but I have a test coming up so I have to get home to study soon." Hiccup grinned awkwardly. They all sat on the couch." If we're going to watch a documentary I'm going to need a drink." "Heather!" Her friends shouted in unison."I'm just kidding. Gosh. You guys have no sense of humor. But seriously no documentaries."

* * *

"Guess who's home?" Fishlegs opened the door to find Astrid and Heather snoring on the couch and Hiccup watch the TV on the floor."Hey." Hiccup waved."Uh, what are you doing?" Hiccup pointed to the TV. "Watching documentary on the human brain. It's actually kind of interesting." He started to ramble about some weird hormone in the brain that Fishlegs didn't really care about. "Okay! You want to wake the girls up?" Fishlegs pointed to Heather and Astrid. "Ruffnut is coming over. She might even bring Tuffnut." Hiccup nodded and smacked Astrid's knee."Astrid. Astrid!" "What!?" Astrid sat bolt up right."Sorry." Fishlegs waved his fingers at her. "OH Fishlegs you're home." Astrid wacked the back of Hiccup's head."That's for making me watch that stupid movie." Hiccup pouted. Astrid shook Heathers arm."Wake up!" She continued to sleep.

Astrid sat up and pulled the blanket off of her friend and folded it back on the couch. "Meatlug!" Fishlegs screamed joyfully. The slobbery bulldog waddled into her owners arms for a big hug. Toothless who had been sleeping on the back of the couch was startled awake. He pounced onto Heathers head, pulling her hair. "Ahh!Off!" Heather tossed the black cat at Hiccup."Fishlegs, you're back." "Yup. Um, The twins might be coming over later. Are you staying or going home?" Fishlegs questioned her. Heather rubbed her eyes. "I'm going home to study. Sorry. But I think Astrid's staying." Heather rocked forward off the couch.

"Uh, I guess, I'll see you in the morning. Bye." Heather waved good bye and left. Toothless yowled down the hall.

* * *

"Tuffnut! I'm home! Open the door!" Ruffnut pounded on the front door. "This is ridiculous." She crossed her arms and waited for her brother. The door creaked open."What's up sis?" Ruffnut growled and pushed past Tuffnut. She gasped. The place was wreck!"Barf!" Ruffnut grabbed her iguana off the coffee table. "Are you okay?" She hugged the lizard and wiped off the icing on his head. "What happened?" She hissed at her twin. "I just had a few friends over. I'll clean it up okay." Ruffnut snarled. "Clean it up now!" The boy rolled his eyes. "Calm down. Are you going to help." "No!" Ruffnut placed the iguana on her shoulder and picked up her brothers pet snake who wrapped around her arms." Now if you excuse me I'm going to go scare people at the train station. This place better be at least decent by the time I get back." She stormed out.

"What was that all about? What about her? she didn't get me any gifts. Bleck." He gagged as he picked up a slice of olive pizza. Wait those weren't olives."Ahh! Ew, ew! Gross." She wiped his hands on his hoodie and shuddered. Let's just say they never got around to going to Hiccup and Fishleg's apartment for supper.

* * *

_Now that I have the main characters introduced I can move on to the powers. By the way Tuffnut fans, he'll be in the next chapter a lot more. Although they don't get their powers in the next chapter is describes where the powers come from and stuff. Thank you for reading. Please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup rushed down the hallway. "OH man, oh man, oh man, oh-Ahhhh!" Hiccup slipped and rammed into the lockers. He was lying on the floor with his legs sticking the air. "Ow." The chemistry teacher peeked out the door."Oh, Hiccup. there you are. Glad you finally showed up." Hiccup groaned and rolled back on his feet. "Come in." She gestured him into the classroom.

Hiccup took his seat next to Tuffnut. After an agonizing hour finally they were dismissed. "Hiccup!" The boy stepped backwards into the classroom. "Yes." "Take a seat." Hiccup frowned and scurried back to his seat. Mrs. Glenda pulled up a chair on the other side of the table. "Why did you trip into the lockers?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Well I was running and I tripped into the lockers." "Why were you running?" Hiccup scooted slightly away from her. "To get to class." "You're suppose to walk to class, not run." She blinked slowly."Uh, my class before this is on the other side of campus. Literally. And I'm not a very fast runner so it would take forever to walk here." "You shouldn't have ran." "I shouldn't have two classes next to eachother on opposite sides of the school. But I can never get my schedule changed."

Glenda stood up and walked over to her desk and dug out some keys. "You could have said that you're missing a leg and you wouldn't have the classes so far apart. That's the only reason you can't walk fast enough." Hiccup growled. She kept trying out different keys for one of her deck drawers. "First of all no. My extremely athletic friend who has both legs just barely beats me to class. Two I was never a very fast runner before I lost my leg. And three I don't need special treatment. I can still walk you know?" She finally found the right key. "Yes, yes. You've told me this before. Here we are." She pulled out a little bottle of a bright yellow liquid. "Yuck, what is that?"

"It's a project I've been working on. It's suppose to be a medicine that dissolves brain tumors not matter how bad they are. We tested it on a monkey a while back. Let's just say it didn't really work." Hiccup growled. He hated animal abuse like that. He was that one kid who refused to dissect a frog and started a whole strike about it."You I need you to help. You may be late a lot but you are my best student." She handed Hiccup the bottle." So you're give a 20 year old collage kid a medicine that can save tons of people?" She nodded. "You don't see any flaws in that plan. You're a professional. I'm not a chemist. I'm majoring in veterinary science." "I read on the internet that a high school boy solved a math equation that even the smartest mind couldn't solve, because he mistook it for homework." Hiccup examined the test tube. "OH, yes because everything on the internet is true." Hiccup breathed heavily out his nose. Who gave this lady her teaching license. At least she wasn't as bad as Mr. Harold.

"This was true. Now you may be dismissed. Remember you just try some different ideas with it. If they don't work that's fine. Oh, and you should probably use the lab at the science center. Not your kitchen again." Hiccup laughed sarcastically and strolled out the door and down the hall way. "This is ridiculous." He muttered under his breath

* * *

_So you can guess that this is the chemical that he thinks is a medicine. Well this is only the first version. He discovers a new version of it in the next chapter. They also get their powers in the next chapter. Thank's for reading and please review_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for taking so long to update. I have not stopped writing this story! Just so you know._

* * *

The whole gang was at Hiccup and Fishlegs apartment. Even the twins. Nobody ever missed out on Horror movie Saturday. Except Hiccup. He still had homework to do." Why are you doing that now?" Astrid asked. Her mouth stuffed with popcorn. Hiccup glared up at her from his old chemistry set he got when he was 12." Because I've been putting it off." Hiccup deadpanned. He poured in a powered aspirin to the now orange concoction. Astrid chuckled." Yeah because Aspirins are the best way to dissolve brain tumors." Hiccup rolled his eyes." Everyone shut up!" He held a bottle of orange liquid over the medicine. "Careful. Carful." He bit his lip. Tuffnut snickered. "Nerd. MISS!" Tuffnut's shouting succeeded. Hiccup yelped and poured almost the whole bottle in medicine. Heather and Astrid proceeded to beat the crap out of Tuffnut. Ruffnut just laughed at her brothers pain. Fishlegs hopped up to help his roommate." This is why you were suppose to use the lab!" "Not in the mood Fishlegs!" Hiccup growled as he tried to fan the smoke away with his hand. The vile burst into flames. Hiccup's eyes widened in fear. In the shock of the moment Hiccup swept the entire set into the trashcan.

Now the trash can was on fire. Smoke flooding the room. "Real smooth." Fishlegs said sarcastically. All the friends started coughing and hacking. The animals all howled and whined in annoyance." I'm on it. I'm on it." Hiccup fumbled to get a lemonade pitcher. He held it under the sink and began filling it with tap water." A little faster please!" Snotlout yelled. Astrid rushed to open the windows but tripped and passed out. Hiccup gulped." Come on!" Hiccup yelled at the sink. The friends all began to faint one by one. Hiccup's eyes were filled with tears. It was hard to see. Finally the pitcher was full of water. He poured the water onto the fire. He sighed a breath of relief. The fire was out. But the smoke still filled the room. Hiccup wobbled over to the windows trying to stay awake. He opened the windows and the smoke flowed out and rose into the sky. Hiccup wiped his brow and sat down by the window. Before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Finally updated. Sorry for the wait. I tried to make this chapter accurate to what a real collage kid would do. The next chapter is Hiccup discovering his power. Oh and I forgot to mention this, Hiccup is a cashier at Mc Donald's. That will come up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been working on fitting a new member of the team into the story._

* * *

Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair. Ever since last night and the whole chemical fire he's had a massive head ache. They all agreed that it was no big deal and they were all fine. So Hiccup went to work. He was the drive through guy at Mc Donalds." May I take your order?" Hiccup asked for the tenth time through the microphone. Nobody had answered in the past minute but they could _see_ the car by the machine. "They're just pulling a prank Hiccup. Here This will get their attention." Jack put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and handed him a bullhorn. Hiccup rolled his eyes and glared at his friend." Really?" Jack shrugged."Hey it works."

"Overland! Get back to work!" The manager yelled at Jack."Geesh. What a grouch." He left hiccup with the bullhorn. Hiccup set the bullhorn to the side."May I take your order?" Hiccups snarled. Again no answer. Hiccup balled his fist."That's it!" He stomped over to the exit of the building and over to the car. He knocked on the window. A guy rolled down the window. He was shirtless for some reason." You either order or leave." A woman sat up in the back seat. She was wearing a bra. It only took a couple seconds for Hiccup to realize the situation. Hiccup smacked his forehead annoyed and turned around. Hiccup picked up a rock from the parking lot and threw it at the car. It broke a hole in the metal." Hey1 You're going to have to pay for that!" The man called after him.

Hiccup reentered the restaurant. The manager grabbed Hiccup by the shirt and bared his teeth angrily." I quit." Hiccup grinned smugly. Jack peeked around the corner and covered his mouth to keep from giggling." And since this always looked fun in the movies." He wriggled out of his former bosses grip and knocked over a table."That was fun." Jack followed Hiccup out." I quit too1" He threw his hat on the ground and attempted to knock over a table. But it was too heavy."How the heck did you do that?!" he chased after Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Wait up!" He caught up to the other man. He was much taller than Jack but strangely fast for a guy with one leg." Stop following me Jack. Just go back work okay?" Jack elbowed Hiccup in the arm."Can't do that chief. Just quit." Hiccup stopped and his eyes widened. "Okay we went over the ground rules for out friendship. You don't call me chief. I have a girlfriend so no more flirting. And lastly, stop copying everything I do!" Jack pulled Hiccup to the side of the lot." Why can't I quit? You did." Hiccup's expression dropped." I quit? I quit! Dang it Jack why didn't you stop me?! This is bad. I'm not going to be able to pay for food. Fishlegs doesn't make enough money. I'm going to have to move into a real college dorm and out of my apartment. Stupid school food rules." He went on pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but can you give me a ride home? I rode here with Carl and I don't want to wait until he gets off of work." Hiccup stopped complaining and sighed." Please? Come on I really want to ride a motocycle." Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed." No. You'll break her." "Her?" Jack chuckled." You call your bike her?" Hiccup put his hands on his hips."_You call your bike her?_" He mocked Jack. Jack eyes widened." I know what you can do. You can sell your bike! That should hold you over until you get another job." Hiccup looked over sat his bike. It was only a couple years old but severely beaten up. I bought her at a garage sale. She's not worth that much money." Jack shrugged only one way to see."

* * *

"Astrid can you come pick me and Jack up? We're at that mechanics store on main street." He told Astrid through the phone." I have class today Hiccup." She hissed at him. She put the phone under the table and nodded at the teacher like she was listening." Fine just give me a second." The teacher noticed her phone. "Young lady who are you talking to?" The teacher hit Astrid's desk with his yard stick."Uh uh, m-my dad. He was...in a car accident?" She asked her self. The teacher didn't buy it. He took the phone and put it on speaker. "Act like we're not here." He mouthed."Uh hi dad. Are you okay. Car accident wasn't too bad was it?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes."Oh." He winced at Jack who had no idea what was going on." No I'm not doing so well." He said in a deep voice. Jack laughed slightly.

Astrid forced a laugh."What do you mean you're not okay? I called the hospital and they said you were fine." Jack, who had been listening in on the call took the phone." They lied! I'm dieing! You need to come right now!" He made fake choking noises. Hiccup waved his hands annoyed."Whate are you doing?" He hissed. Jack covered the phone to talk to Hiccup."You're a horrible actor." Hiccup's eye twitched in annoyance.

"So I have to go now." Astrid chuckled nervously and stood up. "I'll see you next week. Bye." She rushed out the door. Jack hung up the phone and grinned smugly." I don't know what your so smug about. Astrid's probably going to get detention now." Jack's smile disappeared." If she goes to jail will you go out with me?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

* * *

_I had to add Jack. I don't really ship Hijack but since Hiccup is suppose to be like Spiderman in a way, he should have his own Dead pool. And I thought Jack would be perfect for the job. Again I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. But did anyone spot the little details hinting at Hiccup's powers? Like how he kind of zoned out for a minute and quit which he would never do normally? And how he flipped a table that was really heavy? I'll update sooner next time. The next chapter will be Hiccup really discovering powers and not just hinting. And Astrid also discovered her powers. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone about Jack Frost being in this story. But I want to point a few things out. He does care about things other than Hiccup. His powers are explained too. He is basically meant to be Deadpool for this story since I'm basing Hiccup and his powers off of Spiderman a little bit. Jack basically doesn't give a crap about what people think of him for the most part. He likes to have fun. But he does get hurt if you hit him where it hurts. He is not a huge part of the gang and only shows up sometimes. I mainly added him in so he could have a spin off of his own later on and kind of back up for the Berk teens. I didn't get too many reviews for the last chapter and I want to know if people are mad and just stopped reading or what._

* * *

"So you quit the only job you could get?" Astrid glared over at Hiccup who was sitting in the passengers seat. "And then you convinced Jack to quit. Then you sold your bike. And called me in the middle of class to come and get you?" Hiccup looked down at his...foot guiltily."Yes." He said. Astrid sighed. "Why did you do that?" Hiccup shook his head. "I don't know. I was mad and I have this huge headache and..." Astrid slammed on the break. The force threw Jack on the floor and woke him up. "Whoa what happened!?" He sat up. Astrid pointed to the building in front of the car."Here's your stop." Jack looked out the front window. "Oh right. Thanks for the ride. Bye!" He jumped out of the car and entered the building. "For the record I didn't convince him of anything." Astrid rolled her eyes." He has no friends. You need to leave him alone." Hiccup shrugged. "I didn't do any-watch out!" Astrid swerved around the other car. "Astrid are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope. Not exactly my best day either." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What happened." Astrid sighed."Alright fine. So I was in chemistry and we were doing some weird experiment with acids are stuff. And one of the things spilled on my hand." Hiccup's eyes widened."What?!" Astrid covered his mouth with her hand."Calm down. I'm fine. Actually a little too fine. My hand wasn't burned at all. It was really weird." Hiccup looked out the window. "What the...?" Everything was swirling. Hiccup closed his eyes and shook his head." You need me to pull over?" Astrid pat Hiccup on the back. He nodded. She pulled into a parking lot." Alright we're both going to the doctor. I'm going to go inside and get something to get some water." She left the car and went into the Gas Station the were parked by. Hiccup opened his eyes and things were still swirling around. But it soon faded away along with the headache. Hiccup leaned back and waited for Astrid.

"Mo-om. We're going to be late." "I'm hurrying sweetheart." Hiccup's eyes narrowed in confusion. Who was talking. He stared out the window. There was a little girl and her mother at the store across the street. He couldn't be hearing them from so far away. He saw his reflection in the window. There was something wrong with his eyes but he couldn't see it in the foggy mirror. So he pulled down the mirror in front of his seat. "Ahh!" He covered his mouth with his hands. His eyes were slit like a cats! He blinked a couple times hoping it was a hallucination. It wasn't." No no no no! This isn't...what?" He heard the gas station door close. He turned around and saw Astrid. "Oh no. She can't see me like this." He freakin out and rummaged through the little drawer under his seat. He found a pair of sunglasses and put them on. Astrid knocked on the car door and sat down in her seat."Uh, Hiccup. Where did you find those glasses." Hiccup cringed. "In the car..." Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Those are women's?" "Oh." Hiccup looked out the window and pretended not to hear her."Alright then. So I got some Little Debbie's in there. I was thinking we could have some after supper." Hiccup wasn't really listening.

Eventually they arrived back at Hiccup and Fishlegs apartment. Hiccup wasted no time in the car. He rushed upstairs. Actually really really fast. "Slow down!" Astrid yelled at him. Hiccup stopped and went back down. "Since when are you so slow?" He took her hand. "Since when are you so fast?!" She panted. Hiccup chuckled nervously. About a day and half actually. It only took a couple seconds before Astrid was back to normal. Hiccup decided to slow down so he didn't seem suspicious. "So am I going to stay over again tonight. When I left Heather she was feeling kind of sick. I don't really want to bug her." Hiccup nodded." Sure you can...stay the night." What was he doing?! She was going to see his eyes at some point. "Okay will you take off the glasses? You look pretentious." Or now. "When we get in the apartment." Astrid's eyebrows furrowed. Why did they need to be in the apartment? Hiccup pulled out the key and opened the door." There's lunch meat in the fridge. I'll be right back." He scurried into the bathroom. Astrid's eyes widened."Oh. Ew."

Hiccup took off the glasses and looked the mirror."Huh?" His eyes were back to normal."Oh hey buddy. What are you doing in here?" Toothless was sitting on the counter. Hiccup scratched the cats head." Guess I was just imagining it. Whoa." Hiccup pulled his hand away. Large spikes were sticking out from Toothlesses spine. "Well that's not normal."You okay in there!?" Astrid yelled from the kitchen. Hiccup winced and ran out of the bathroom." Uh, actually you have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He started to push Astrid toward the door."Love you bye." He kissed her on the lips really fast and shoved her out the door. Astrid rolled her eyes and left. Hiccup slid down the door and smacked himself on the head."She thinks I'm crazy doesn't she?" He pat Toothless on the head. He simply meowed and purred.

* * *

_So the animals will have a part in the story which is why Toothless has the spikes like his dragon counterpart. Again their won't be too much Hijack if any. Next chapter will be about the twins. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I have a review to respond to really quick. Uh, I used inspiration from "The Amazing Spiderman" for Hiccup's powers, fighting skills, and stuff like that. So do with that information what you will. But don't forget Toothless has those spike things so there's something to him now too._

* * *

"Do you wanna order pizza or Chinese tonight?" Ruffnut asked her brother. Tuffnut was laying on the couch watching Family Guy. He was wearing his boxer shorts and a huge T-shirt. Belch, his pet python who was unnaturally orange, wrapped around his neck." I don't care. Oh wait! What about Burger King!" Ruffnut's eyes narrowed at him. "That's just proof that I'm the smart one. Burger King really? And they don't deliver anyways." She rolled her eyes and strolled into the kitchen. Barf the iguana crawled down from the cupboard and onto his mommy's shoulder. She dialed the Pizza place. "Hello?" The man on the other asked. Ruffnut smiled."Oh hi. Can I get extra large cheese pizza with stuffed crust? And can you please send your cutest delivery boy?" There was silence for a second." What does the delivery boy have to do with anything?" Ruffnut winced." It just does okay!" To be honest she had a crush on one of the delivery boys, but she only saw him once. He never delivered pizza to her apartment again. She always had to order the same horrible pizza in case he were to show up.

Ruffnut leaned on the counter and waited for the door bell to ring. She got bored and started to tap on the faucet. Water came pouring out of it. Ruffnut raised an eyebrow. She hadn't nudged one of the handles did she? She turned the nozzle but it didn't stop. Then she poked the water."We need to call a real plumber this time." Then the water started to twirl in a spiral around her arm. She narrowed her eyes and shook her arm. It did nothing."Cool." She smirked."Tuffnut get in here! You have to see this!" Tuffnut groaned and entered the kitchen." Whoa. What's wrong with the water?" Tuffnut pointed to her arm." I'm just going to assume I broke physics." Tuffnut leaned on the stove. The burner caught flame."Ouch!" He pulled his arm away. The fire seemed to stick to his hand like glue." Doesn't that hurt?" Ruffnut squinted one eye."Not really. This could be fun."

"Okay now this is starting to weird me out." She flicked the water away at the sink. It actually flew off this time. Tuffnut continued to play with the fire. Someone knocked on the door."Oh crap." She turned to go answer it when water flooded out of the sink."What?!" It twisted around her leg like a snake. Tuffnut had apparently found a way to make the fire float in midair. He snapped his finger and it disappeared."Oh." He snapped his fingers and it reappeared." Still think this is just broken physics." Ruffnut glared at her brother and she tried to get the water off of her. The fire above Tuffnut's hand blew around the room. Catching quite a few things on fire. Ruffnut freaked and it seemed like the water flung itself at the fires putting it out."Hey! You broke my fire!" The two siblings continued to yell and fight. The water and fire mirroring their movements.

"Ruffnut stomped over to the door. Her clothes were singed and soaked. She pulled open the door."You better be the hot one or I'm going to slap something!" It was indeed not the delivery boy she was referring too."Hiccup?" Hiccup stared at her confused." I didn't know you worked at Dominos?" Hiccup backed a few paces away."I quit working at Mc Donald's but I still needed money so I got a job here." He pointed to the logo on the box." I was going to take a break after this delivery. You want to explain what's going on here?"

She invited Hiccup inside." I only have like an hour. I'm not sure if that's enough time though." He stared at the smoke alarm on the ceiling that had been destroyed by being tossed in a huge puddle. Ruffnut explained what happened." I don't know how to respond to that." They both glanced back at Tuffnut who had gone back to playing with his new found ability."So he's just kind of going with it?" Hiccup pointed at Tuffnut. Ruffnut shrugged."He always does. You so do I so I'll just take that pizza now." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Believe it or not this wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to him today.

* * *

_Sorry the chapters are so short but that's just the way I write. I don't want it to sound rushed but I also don't want it to sound rambley. All try to make the chapters longer next time. The next chapter will be after Hiccup leaves from this but it will have a kind of flashback of the weird thing that happened that day. Tons more Hiccstrid too. Thanks for reading and please review. _


	8. Chapter 8

_The first part of this chapter will be a couple hours before Hiccup goes to the twins apartment. The second part will be after he leaves._

* * *

"Hey buddy. Are you feeling better today?" Hiccup knelt down and pat Toothless on the head. The cat purred and rolled over for Hiccup to scratch his belly. But he yelped and jumped up. Toothless had recently grown spikes along his back. Hiccup sighed. He was planning on taking Toothless to the vet later after he got home from work. Suddenly the phone rang."Yello?" He answered. It was Astrid." Oh Astrid." The blond was at the gas station from a few days ago." Are you and Toothless feeling any better?" Before Hiccup could answer Astrid continued talking."I found a website that said that sometimes pets can mimic their owners injuries and illnesses. Toothless could be copying what ever is wrong with you." Hiccup breathed a laugh." I don't think that's what's happening. But to answer your question I'm feeling better and I'm taking Toothless to the you know after work." Astrid nodded." Are you nodding? That doesn't travel through the phone you know?" Astrid smiled." I know. See you later babe. Bye." "Bye."

"Hey Hiccup." Fishlegs entered the door." Hey Fish. What's that smell?" Fishlegs shrugged. Toothlesses eyes dilated. He rubbed against Fishlegs ankle."What are you doing?" Hiccup picked up Toothless who lept from his arm and onto Fishlegs shoulders. Meatlug came charging, slipping on her own drool." Good girl." Fishlegs leaned down picked up Meatlug. The dogs entire hind end wiggled with excitement. A loud thump came from the window. Hiccup jumped slightly and looked around. A small bird had rammed itself into the window. Hiccup's eyes widened. For the past few days they kept slitting like a cats. Usually at the worst times. He had come prepared with his own sunglasses, well the ones he ended up stealing from Astrid's car. But this time they dilated huge. He sniffed the air and shook his head." Hiccup are you okay?" Fishlegs put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup's head whipped around. Everything was twirling again. But this time it was more pleasant than scary."What's up with your eyes?" Fishlegs stepped back.

Hiccup seemed completely dazed."Hiccup answer me." "Yes Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked still in his trance." Alright you're getting help right now!" Hiccup scurried past Fishlegs to the door."Where are you going?" "To get help." "That's not what I...Toothless will you get off of me?" The black cat climbed onto the table. Fishlegs narrowed his eyes."Hmm. Toothless sit." The cat sat." Weird. Hiccup sit." Hiccup sat." Why were they both being so obedient." Hiccup snap put of it." Hiccup continued to stare off into space. Fishlegs rolled his eyes." Please don't kill me for this." Fishlegs slapped Hiccup hard."OW!" Hiccup cried. For a split second his eyes narrowed into slits." What was that for?!" "You were you were. I don't know but you were doing something!" "Excuse me for doing something!" Hiccup rubbed his cheek which was now red." I'm sorry Hiccup. I didn't want to hit you. But you were just staring off into space all weird." Hiccup glanced over at Toothless who continued to stare at Fishlegs with giant eyes."Uh, I have to go." Hiccup stood up, grabbed his purse which he told everyone one was a satchel not a purse, and rushed out the door. The odd smell from the apartment followed him down to the street.

* * *

_Four hours later_

* * *

Hiccup left the twins apartment. His head was spinning. What was going on? Toothless had grown spikes, his eyes kept slitting, animals went nutty when ever Fishlegs entered the room, now the twins were controlling elements! What even?! Hiccup stood straight up. "Ow!" His back cracked. Not like when someone's back goes out. Like the muscles were aching."Great. Just great." He complained to himself all the way downstairs. He jumped into the car. He had to hunch over so it wouldn't hurt so bad. He rolled his shoulders trying to fix it but that only made it worse. He decided to call the restaurant to see if he could call it a night. "You've been working here what...two days?! You get back here at the end of your break or your fired! Better yet, you don't get your break! Get back here now or your fired!" Hiccup winced. Do all bosses just hate their employees or something? He couldn't lose two jobs in a week. "I'm on my way now." He sighed and drove back to the pizza place.

"There you are. Now for your punishment you get to clean the restrooms." The manager slammed the mop into Hiccup. Seriously! Things could not get worse! Hiccup entered the mens restroom. "Oh gross." Apparently no guy in the world could aim. Hiccup rolled his eyes and began mopping. He groaned and tripped falling to the ground. Luckily he didn't spill the bucket too. But he couldn't get up. It was like the wind was knocked out of him. It took his a few minutes but he finally pulled himself up. He rubbed his eyes. They were slit again." Where are those sunglasses?" He felt for the glasses in his pocket. He looked up. His bangs were glues to his head by sweat. He couldn't find the glasses. They fell out of his other pocket. When he leaned to pick them up he heard a loud ripping noise. He stood back up. Their was something black like leather peeked out of a rip in his shirt."Shi-" "Hurry up in there!" Hiccup remembered he had locked the door. He didn't really know why he just did. "I am." Maybe he had his leather jacket on under his shirt and forgot he had it on? That was highly unlikely but it was the only explanation. He unbuttoned his shirt to take the jacket off. But instead of a jacket he found a pair of large leathery wings.

The wings were black and resembled a bats wings. They ran from his shoulders to a the bottom of his back. They were only about four feet in width."Uh no no no no." Hiccup grabbed his hair like he was going to yank it out. He paced back and forth for a couple seconds hypoventalting."I'll just call Astrid. She can bring me a hoodie to cover the...wings." He was going to freak out obviously. But not here. Not in a public place. He needed to get home." No Astrid wouldn't be able to get in here to give me the hoodie." He couldn't call Tuffnut because he couldn't exactly trust Tuffnut to be responsible. Fishlegs was at home...but he would never believe Hiccup. Snotlout was at his parents house and wouldn't help anyway. "That leaves...oh man. This isn't going to be good."

* * *

_Yeah Hiccup has night fury wings now. He can't breathe fire though. Also Fishlegs powers might confuse you so I'll explain a bit more. Basically he is releasing pheromones that make animals love him. Toothless being obedient. And Hiccup's animal like powers make him susceptible too. But not as much as Toothless and Meatlug. So Fishlegs is like walking dragon nip for all animals. I've decided to play a little game in the authors notes. For this story I'm going to ask questions about super heroes and stuff like that. You leave your answer in the reviews. I want to know some more popular heroes. I've never been much of a comic book person and I'd like to know some heroes other than the basics. Today's question, who is your favorite superhero? Please leave it in the reviews. Mine is Spider man. Thank you for reading and please review._


	9. Chapter 9

_I have a review to respond to really quick."_I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you don't work much. But have you thought that the reason your bosses are mean to you is because your a lazy good for nothing slacker who can't do the simplest thing right?" _Uh, what? I don't have a job.(not because I'm lazy) That was a joke poking fun at Hiccup's misfortune that he happened to find the only boss in the city who was meaner than his previous one. You know what just leave. I don't want you reading my story. A story is a story and you shouldn't just assume stuff about the writer. I'm a very responsible person and I don't appreciate the assumption. _

* * *

"Hey Hiccup. What up?" Jack answered his cell phone. Hiccup groaned on the other end."I need some help." "Sure what is it?" Hiccup thought about it for a second."I'll show you when you get here. just bring a really big and baggy hoodie to the mens restroom at the Dominos on Chestnut Ave." Jack narrowed his eyes." The mens bathroom?" "Yes. Just hurry." Hiccup hung up. Thankfully the guy who had been at the door earlier left. Jack arrived with a huge red jacket. Hiccup opened the door and pulled Jack in."Whoa." Hiccup locked the door." I know." He buried his face in his hands. The wings now had a 6 foot wingspan. Hopefully they wouldn't grow anymore." Just please help me get out of here. Once I get home I can get Astrid too help me." Jack handed Hiccup the jacket." What so they just...grew?" Jack was surprisingly calm about this." Yup." Hiccup said trying squeeze the jacket over them."Awesome! You're never going to get it on like that. Let me see." Jack grabbed the tip of the left wing and tried to fold it in."Ouch! That's still attached to me. Can you not?" Hiccup pulled the wing away." Just wrap them around your body like a vest or something. I have a cab waiting outside. We just need to get you out there and we're home free."

Hiccup grinned."Thanks Jack." Jack smirked and bent the wing in."Ow. Ow. Ow." Hiccup complained as he stuffed himself into the jacket. Jack dragged Hiccup outside. The jacket covered the wings but Hiccup's paranoia was starting to get to him."Hey! Did you finish the restroom?" Hiccup's boss yelled. Hiccup winced." Uh my friend here is feeling sick. I can take over his job for a while?" Jack butted in. The manager glared at Hiccup."Is he joking?" Hiccup shook his head. He did look pretty sick."Alright fine. But only for tonight. You have to take an extra shift tomorrow though." Hiccup nodded."Just jump in the blue cab outside." Jack whispered to Hiccup."Blue?" Hiccup questioned to himself and stepped outside. Oh it was an actual blue cab. Hiccup hopped in." You that whte hair kids friend?" "Yeah." The cab driver shrugged and started the cab."Where too?" Hiccup told the man his address. They finally arrived at Hiccup's place. Hiccup payed the cab driver and scurried upstairs. He sat down on his bed and fell back. He shouldn't have just left Jack there.

He unzipped the jacket and walked into the bathroom. He turned around to see the wings in the mirror. They had grown even more. Hiccup growled to himself. What was he going to do? He stretched the right wing out and flapped it. Then the left. Then both at the same time. He tried to fold them in but the shrunk and flattened into his back. Now it just looked like a tattoo of wings on his back."Huh?" He tried to move them again and they popped out." Alright as weird as this is...it's also pretty cool."

* * *

_Now I'm going to explain Hiccup's powers in more detail. No he doesn't have fire breath. Okay huge spoiler alert! Toothless grows more and gets plasma blasts. Toothless becomes very dragon like but can still pass for a normal cat with a disorder or something. Like Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. Hiccup can control his wings but he needs a lot more to fly or they're just useless. Or a lot more to steer so I'll explain that later. Next chapter will be Astrid and Heather.  
This chapters question is, Marvel or DC comics? Thank you for reading and please review. _


	10. Chapter 10

_I have one review to respond to really fast. Lighten up? I have gotten mad at like maybe five different reviews. Five. I've gotten dozens of reviews before that are insulting my story. It's just a part of being a writer I know that. I do listen too them. I can take criticism. I don't take disrespectful reviews attacking me personally. Such as accusing me of being lazy or try to tell me how to write my story. That person told me what I thought they wanted but then got upset when I gave them what they asked for. If it's not what they wanted they should have been more specific and I won't take them bashing me like that. You get so mad that I'm defending myself but don't seem to be mad at them for bashing on me. Which they are. You say that they are trying to help but they really aren't. Not the ones that I respond to anyway. Point is I don't respond to every bad review because sometimes they have a point. I only respond to some of them and those are the only ones you see me mad about. Again there is like five of them. 5 out of maybe 50. That's not that much really. Please stop getting mad at me. I've been bullied a lot. I'm defensive. But not so much so that I get mad when people insult my grammar or spelling. I see you're only trying to be nice but you don't know the whole story. So please understand that at least. Unless you know everything about a situation like that then please don't involve yourself. Trust me I know. I've made the same mistake plenty of times. I love your reviews though. Keep them coming. But please don't think I'm a mean person because I'm not. I know your not either. I don't mean it that way. You're just a concerned reader who saw an argument and interfered. Again I've done that too. So none of this is meant to offend you in anyway. But I'd like some opinions on the story please. Also so a different review. I know Fishlegs powers are abit lacking. Sorry about that. I'll try to give him more focus later. I'll explain his powers in more detail. _

* * *

"Heather?" Astrid knocked on her roommates bedroom door." Are you feeling any better?" The poor girl had been bedridden for days. No answer. Astrid sighed and opened the door. Heather was awake but she was standing in the mirror. "Heather?" Astrid walked over to the other girl and put her hand on her shoulder. Heather's head whipped around. Astrid yelped and jumped back." Y-your eyes!" Heathers eyes were a deep violet purple. Heather winced." I know!" She covered her mouth. Her voice was different. It was much smoother now. Her eyes used to be bright green and her voice much higher pitched." What happened?" Astrid grabbed Heathers head and looked at her eye." I don't know." Astrid backed away." Does it look bad?" Heather asked worried. Astrid rolled her eyes. That should not be the question you're asking right now. But you look fine." Astrid narrowed her eyes. Had Heather gotten taller too? Someone knocked at the door.

Astrid glanced around." I got it." Heather opened the door. A tall handsome boy with red hair and glasses was standing there. He handed her a box. It was the delivery boy. It must have been the dress she ordered." Thank you so much. How much do I have too pay again." Heather nodded and looked into the boys eyes through the thick glasses. The boys eyes widened and dilated." Uh hello?" He sighed dreamily." For you my dear, it is free." Heather raised an eyebrow." Are you sure?" The boy nodded." Uh would you like to go out on a date with me?" Heather's eyes widened." I-I don't know you?" "It doesn't matter. You will soon." He kissed her hand. Heather cringed in disgust and slapped him away." But I gave you the dress for free!" He yelled like she was being evil by saying no." Keep the dress you little creep." Astrid tossed the box at the boy and slammed the door." No way! Let me in!" He tried to slam himself into the door. Heather gasped and looked at Astrid. They bolted the door shut. Astrid growled and went into her room bringing an axe out with her." Got it at that Renaissance fair Hiccup dragged me too." Astrid smirked." Are you sure that's legal?" " Are you sure _that's _legal?" Astrid pointed to the door that was shaking from the mans weight.

Astrid opened the door and held the axe up to the mans neck." You better leave right now or I'll have to kick you're skinny butt." The boy growled and grabbed a hold of the axe shoving it away. Astrid gasped and reached for it." Get off of me you little son of a-!" Astrid screamed as the man picked her up and tried to get to Heather. Astrid wriggled free and wrapped her legs around his head. She knocked him to the ground. He was gasping for air. Astrid stood up and told him to leave. She ended up chasing him down the stairs." Impressive." Heather high fived Astrid." Thanks. But seriously about the eye thing?" Heather closed the door and tucked her raven hair behind her ear." I'm not blind or anything. It will be fine." Astrid rolled her eyes." Why is everyone putting off going to the doctor?" Heather shrugged." Maybe because we're all fine?" Heather went back into her room. Astrid pursed her lips in annoyance." I'm going to Hiccup's for a few hours then!" Then she left.

* * *

_Astrid now has an axe. And can anyone guess what Heathers powers are? Also an excellent point was brought up in a review. It was about a little flaw in Hiccup's powers. And to the person who brought it up, do you read minds or something? Well anyways it will become a plot point soon in the story. Again like I said I'll try to explain Fishlegs powers in more detail. Next chapter will have Hiccstrid. Okay so this chapters question is Deadpool or Spiderman? Thank you for reading and please review. _


	11. Chapter 11

"Hiccup?" Astrid knocked on the door. Hiccup's eyes widened. He had been in his room on the computer trying to figure out the whole wings situation."Um...coming!" He winced and opened the door." Come in." Hiccup let Astrid through." Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes playfully." I've just been sick. Didn't want you to catch it. Speaking of sick, is Heather feeling better." Astrid gulped." I think so." She shrugged." I thought I could just hang out here, granted you're better now?" Hiccup smiled. "What are you staring at?" Astrid chuckled." Oh um nothing." He decided he had to tell her." I need to show you something." He grabbed Astrid's hand and dragged her to his bedroom.

"Just don't freak out." He moved his hands awkwardly worried she would do just that. He began to pull off his T-Shirt." It's been along day Hiccup. I'm not really in the mood." Astrid's eyes widened." You got a tattoo!" Hiccup held up his finger trying to get a word in." The heck is wrong with you?" Hiccup sighed." A lot more than you think." He closed his eyes scared of what her reaction might be. He extended the wings. When he opened his eyes he panicked too. They were now ten feet in width. He folded them in so not to knock anything over. Astrid's eyes were practically popping out of her head." OH MY GOD!" She screamed and jumped up on the bed." I said don't freak out!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid was panting trying not to hyperventilate." So so um how long have you had these these wings?" She forced a smile." About a day." Hiccup answered. Astrid laughed nervously." So this is just...you have wings now? That's weird. I'm sorry but that is extremely weird." Hiccup nodded in agreement. Astrid calmed down." Just tell me what happened alright?" Hiccup grinned worryingly. They sat down on the bed and he explained everything. Including the twins powers. Astrid confessed everything that had happened to her and Heather as well." That's weird..." "You have wings!" Astrid yelled. This was insane."Calm down." Hiccup grabbed Astrid's arms and tried to keep her still." Calm down?! Calm down?! How am I suppose to..." She was cut off when Hiccup kissed her." I honestly don't know. But you have to admit. This is pretty cool."

He stood up and gestured to the wings. Astrid blinked and smirked." You're an idiot." She laughed in disbelief. Hiccup shrugged waiting for her to say more. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor." Alright...it's pretty cool." "Right?!" Hiccup retracted the wings and sat back down on the bed." Alright this probably isn't the question I should be asking right now but...have you tried flying?" Hiccup pursed his lips annoyed with himself for not thinking about that earlier." Not really. But that is a pretty good question." Astrid grinned." So you're not going to freak out and leave me?" Astrid rolled her eyes and smiled." Was that ever a possibility? Sorry Hiccup but you're stuck with me." Hiccup chuckled and kissed Astrid." You are literally the perfect woman." Astrid smiled. " I know."

* * *

_Since this is a T rated story I couldn't go into any more detail but I'll just tell you Fishlegs came home to find a sock on the door. I know that Hiccup and Astrid were reacting pretty calmly to this but it's suppose to stress how committed they are to this relationship. That they are standing by eachother even NOW. That's got to go to show you something. Next chapter will be about Hiccup learning to fly. And again someone brought up the subject of the tail. That actually will come into play in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review. Also Night Fury had a question. You just go to the Sign up button on the corner of the screen and it has the instructions to explain everything else. _


End file.
